A Meowstic Reads FanFiction
by realyreallycool
Summary: Wendy is a Meowstic and she decides to read some fanfiction. Will she like what she sees? NOW FEATURING A CHAPTER 2!
1. Wendy

Wendy was a meowstic, and a very nice one indeed. However, get her upset and she'll wreck the world. She drank her coffee and wonder what to do.

"Nothing good on tv." said wendy. "Read all my books. I've watched all the latest subscriptions... What haven't I done in a whil?"

Then she got an idea.

"I'll go read some fanfiction!" She went to her computer and opened this website up.

"But what shall I read?" She thought and thought and thought about what topics to read. Then it hit her.

"Let's see what kind of interesting stories these wonderful authors have about the meowstic kind.

She searched "meowstic" in the search bar and the first one came up. "A sister's fancy."

She read it, and ultimaently thought it was a nice story about a brother and sister. Then her smile turned into a frown.

She noticed it was intended to be incest.

"WTF?" She said. She clicked of it immedently as her face grew an angry red. "Well, not going to read that story again. How about this? "Don't Question Your Worth?"

"Anthropomorphic? Hips? Um..." She contuned.

"Long story. What's it leading to?" She contuned until she got near the climax.

"UGHHHHGGHHGGHHHH!" WHAT THE FUK?!" She got even angrier.

"WHO's WRITING THESE STORIES?!" She took some deep breathes and calmed down a bit.

"There has to be one decent story here..." She then clicked on "Sissification of a sibling"

A few lines in and Wendy grew furious.

"GODDAMNIT! SO MANY PERVERTED WEIRDOS! I'M NEVER READING FANFICTION AGAIN!" Then she had a worry.

"Wait. What if one of these sick fuckers has sexual relations with me? I must stop them."

So, she went on a little "journey".

She found all the writers by backtracing them, and she blew up with her magical cat powers. Imploded ARoseFromRomeo. And she locked Vulpsis in her dungeon full of Machokes.

Then after that she was finally happy, and decided to go to bed, because it was pretty late. And so sleeped to the sound wild Machokes raving in her basement.

THE END


	2. A month later

about a month later, the world was in ruins as Wendy walked home with a new book in hand from the store. Of Mice and Men. What a nice piece of literature. She walked into her destroyed home where she found her cousin, "Edger."

Edger was a male Meowstic, with a very nerdy personality. He liked that "japanamese" stuff, Wendy didn't quite understand.

"Aw! Wendy!" He greeted her, as Wendy groaned a bit. She didn't hate Edger, but she'd rather not see him. "Komichiwa."

"Alright Edger. What is it?" She asked.

"Well, uh, I noticed the world is in complete destruction. 3 Trillion in damages."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, uh, uh, what caused this monstousity? You?"

"Yep!"

"Oh... Wendy. You got to stop letting things get to you. What happened this time?"

"I read fanfiction." Edger was intreged.

"Fanfiction you say? It must of been really bad."

"you better believe it. Some sicko gross guys who keep writing such discusting stories of Meowstics."

"Oh come now, it can't be that bad."

"But it is. No normal stories, just sick fetishes." Edger drooled a little.

"Really now. It's been a month. Give it another chance."

"I have better reading material, Edger." She held up "Of Mice and Men".

"One more chance. I think Fanfiction is a poorily treated idea." An annoyed Meowstic gave up.

"Fine. I'll give it one more chance." She sat down at her computer with Edger following her happily as she searched "Meowstic" in the Fanfiction search bar. One new story had been added.

"The Sultry Meowstic" Said Edger.

"Rated M. OC x Female Meowstic..." Wendy questioned reading ahead.

"It could be a nice fanfiction about two Pokemon finding love."

"Alright. Alright." Wendy read along. two minutes in she got furious. So furious she destroyed her computer with a blast from her eye ears. "ARCEUS DAMMIT. WHY ARE THERE SO MANY SICKOS ON THIS SITE. DON'T THEY KNOW LOVE IS BETWEEN A HUMAN AND A HUMAN, AS A POKEMON AND A POKEMON. WHAT THE FUCK IS THEIR PROBLEM?"

Edger laughed. "I didn't think it was too bad... I kinda liked it." Wendy looked at him like a lion on a zebra. "I liked it so much... that... I wrote it." Wendy stopped in shock.

"What..."

EEdger giggled. "Yes! It was me! I wrote it!"

"Why..."

"Roses are red, violets are blue, Here we come Meowstic, you cute cutie you!" Wendy grew furious than ever. She pulled out her giant mallet from nowhere.

"STOP IT WITH YOUR JAPANAMESE-NESS" and she chased down her cousin with the giant hammer as Edger ran for his life.


End file.
